smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bully Bill Gets Bullied!
"Bully Bill Gets Bullied!" is the 17th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - Bully Bill seems to be the only bully in school but a new kid named Prince K. Rool not only bullied him but got expelled. Its up to Bully Bill to get back at Prince K. Rool and get unexpelled! (It starts off at Y U Dumb Elementary School) Jackie Chu: Alright Crass! Today! We will be learning about vehicles! Now there are many types of vehicles around the world. Can anyone say a name of a vehicle? Cody: A car? Jackie Chu: Thats one, another vehicle? Toadette: A bus? Jackie Chu: Correct! Anyone else! Jeffy: A horse! Jackie Chu: Correct! Cody: What? But a horse is not a vehicle! Jackie Chu: Well you ride it! You ride cars so it is a vehicle! You ride horses, it is a vehicle! Toadette: This school makes no sense! Bully Bill: Hey retard! You think your tricycle is a vehicle? Jeffy: I don't know! Bully Bill: Thats because you ride it! Hahahahaha! (Jeffy starts getting angry) Jeffy: I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, THAT MY TRYCILCE IS VERY IMPORTANT! Bully Bill: Yeah whatever Retard! Jeffy: THATS IT! (Jeffy is about to beat up Bully Bill but Jackie Chu interrupts him) Jackie Chu: Also crass, we have a new student today! His name is Prince K. Rool. And he should be coming in right about... (Suddenly a younger version of K. Rool breaks down the door. He is wearing a gold chain) Prince K. Rool: Whats up losers, am I late for the party!? Jackie Chu: Yes you are! Also tell us about yourself K. Rool! Prince K. Rool: Uh, first of all, its "Prince K. Rool" you asian idiot! Secondly, I'll tell you about my self! My name is Prince K. Rool! And I am the mean green rapping machine! They call me the King of Rapping! Also my dad is a king and he manages a gamestop store so I get all the games I want! Jackie Chu: Oh! Okay! Bully Bill: Heh! Prince? Wheres the princess, and the butler! What about the Jester!? We can't have a prince without a Jester! HEHEHEHE! (Prince K. Rool gets offended) Prince K. Rool: Are you making fun of me!? Bully Bill: Heh yeah! Prince K. Rool: Oh that is not allowed! I'm gonna diss you! Bully Bill: Well lay it on me! Prince K. Rool: Oh I will! (Culdee then comes up) Culdee: Also! Warning! This Diss track is going to be cringy so if you don't want to cringe to death, I suggest skipping this part! Prince K. Rool: HEY! MOVE IT FNAF FAN! OR I'LL DISS YOU! Culdee: *sigh* Lets get it over with! (Culdee leaves as the music begins. Fog surrounds Prince K. Rool) Prince K. Rool: You really think you can make fun of me!? Do ya! Well I'll show you! HAHAHAHAHA! *rapping* So you think you can come in here and make fun of the prince, well I'll teach you a big lesson with a very special diss! But I think you will not be special I bet, cause you're nothing but an idiotic bullet! I will rule to school! You will just sit there and drool, you can just go cry to your daddy and make you look like a fool! I will rule the school, you're nothing but a fool, and you will remember the name Prince K. Rool! (The diss track then ends. Bully Bill just sits there) Bully Bill: Buddy, your diss track sucks! Prince K. Rool: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? (Prince K. Rool starts beating up Bully Bill. Jackie Chu then sees this) Jackie Chu: HEY! YOU STOP THAT! YOU STOP THAT NOW! (It then switches to Bully Bill and Prince K. Rool in principal Steinbeck's office) Steinbeck: So what brings you losers to my office? Bully Bill: He beat me up! Prince K. Rool: No I did not! Prince K. Rool never beats people up! Bully Bill: Yeah, well Prince K. Rool never tells the truth! Steinbeck: ALRIGHT SHUT THE HELL UP! (The two then shut up) Steinbeck: Anyways, Prince K. Rool, tell me your side of the story! Prince K. Rool: He made fun of my diss track! Steinbeck: HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE EXPELLED! Bully Bill: What? Steinbeck: You don't make fun of people's diss tracks! Prince K. Rool: Yeah twerp! Steinbeck: So get out! Bully Bill *voice breaking*: B-b-but- Steinbeck: GET OUTA HERE! (Bully Bill then runs away crying) Steinbeck: We are sorry about Bully Bill Mr. Rool. He will never make fun of your diss tracks again! Prince K. Rool: Good! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get back to class! Steinbeck: Alright! (Prince K. Rool then runs back to class) (It switches back to Bully Bill. He is crying near a bus stop) Bully Bill: ITS NO FAIR! HIS DISS TRACK SUCKS! WHY CAN'T THE PRINCIPAL JUST DEAL WITH IT! *cries* (While Bully Bill is crying, Badman notices this) Badman: Bully Bill? Bully Bill: *sniff* Oh hi Badman! Badman: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school? Bully Bill: *sniff* I was! But I- *sniff* I- Badman: You what? Bully Bill: I GOT EXPELLED! (Bully bill continues to cry on the floor) Badman: Expelled? Why on earth would that happen? Bully Bill: Its all because I made fun of a kid's stupid diss track! Badman: ... WHAT!??! THATS ABSURD! Bully Bill: I know! Badman: Your school is retarded! Bully Bill: Yeah, but don't want to be expelled. I want to learn more! I also have so many kids to bully! Badman: Tell you what, I'm going to talk to your principal and bring you back into the school! Bully Bill: Really? Badman: Yeah really! Lets go! Bully Bill: Okay! (Bully bill and Badman then leave) (It switches to Badman and Bully Bill in Steinbeck's office) Steinbeck: So why did you want me again? Badman: Oh it is simple sir! You see you expelled Bully Bull right over here but it was for a dumb reason! Steinbeck: Well he made fun of a kid's Diss Track! That is an important rule! Badman: ... Are you serious?! Steinbeck: Yeah! Badman: Well is there any other way I can bring him back into the school? Steinbeck: Nope! Badman: Damn! Bully Bill: Please Mr. Steinbeck! Please bring me back into the school! Steinbeck: I ALREADY TOLD YOU DAMN IT! NO MEANS NO! NOW GET OUTA MY SIGHT! Badman: Damn! Well lets go Bully Bill! Bully Bill: *sniff* Okay! (It switches to Banzai Bill in his apartment) Banzai Bill: Man, I wonder if my son bullied anyone today? (There is a knock on the door) Banzai Bill: Who could that be? (Banzai Bill opens the door. Bully Bill and Badman are standing there) Badman: You Mr. Bill? Banzai Bill: Yeah thats me! What do you want? Bully Bill: *sniff* Dad I got expelled! Banzai Bill: WOAH REALLY!? HOW DID YOU GET EXPELLED!? Bully Bill: I made fun of a kid's diss track. Banzai Bill: OHHHHHHHHH! THAT IS AMAZING! YOU ARE A GREAT SON! Badman: Um. I'm gonna go now! Banzai Bill: Hold on! Let me get the camera! (Banzai Bill comes up with a camera) Banzai Bill: So why did you get expelled again!? Bully Bill: *sigh* I made fun of a kid's diss track... Banzai Bill: OHHHHH YEAH! HAHAHA! You did good son! I'm gonna upload this to YouTube! (Banzai Bill then leaves) Badman: Yeah I'm going as well! (Badman leaves) Bully Bill: *sigh* (It switches to Bully Bill in his room) Bully Bill: UGH! I hate Prince K. Rool so much! How can I be able to get back at him? Oh! I got an idea! (Bully Bill then runs away) (It then switches back to Y U Dumb Elementary School) Jackie Chu: Alright Crass, settle the hell down! Today, we are learning about Technology! Now Technology is- (While Jackie Chu is talking, Prince K Rool is seen throwing paper balls at Jeffy) Jeffy: Listen! You better not throw another paper ball at me! Prince K. Rool: Prince K. Rool doesn't take orders from beavers! Jeffy: B***H I AIN'T A BEAVER! Prince K. Rool: Uh. Yes you are. When Prince K. Rool calls someone a beaver, he/she is a beaver! Jeffy: Listen pal! You better leave me alone, otherwise I will shove this arm up your nose! (Jeffy goes back to listening. Prince K. Rool then crumples paper and throws it at Jeffy) Jeffy: THATS IT! (Jeffy starts attacking Prince K. Rool but Prince K. Rool then punches Jeffy in the face) Prince K. Rool: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! (Suddenly Prince K. Rool slips on a wrapper) Prince K. Rool: OH NO! (Prince K. Rool falls to the ground with a bloody nose) Jeffy: HAHA! (Prince K. Rool then looks at Jeffy angrily. He then starts fake crying) Prince K. Rool: *fake crying* Teacher! (Jackie Chu turns around shocked) Jackie Chu: OH MY GOD! PRINCE K. ROOL WHAT HAPPENED? Prince K. Rool: JEFFY GAVE ME A BLOODY NOSE! Jeffy: WHAT?! NO I DID NOT! Jackie Chu: JEFFY! FIRST YOU BEAT UP BULLY BILL AND NOW YOU BEAT UP PRINCE K. ROOL!?!? I AM SO DONE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED! Jeffy: Well, Daddy's gonna be maaad! (Suddenly Bully Bill breaks in wearing a moustache) Junior: BULLY BILL!? Cody: I thought you were suspended! Jackie Chu: WHO'S THERE!? I CAN'T SEE S**T! Bully Bill *in a different accent*: Oh I'm a foreign exchange student! Toad: Cool! What language do you speak? Bully Bill: Uh... AAfa;gba'oigba'oighaofgayfadkj;gasfa;f (Yes I literally spammed my keyboard) Toad: Woah! Toadette: NEAT! Patrick: THATS CWAZY! Junior: But you're not a forigen exchange student! You- Bully Bill: Shhh! If you shut up I'll give you a cookie! Junior: Oh! I really like cookies! Cody: Me too! Lets just go along with it! Jackie Chu: Alright crass! Settle down! Lets get back to technology! (While Jackie Chu is talking, Prince K. Rool notices Bully Bill) Prince K. Rool: Heh. Its that Bully Bill kid! I'm gonna teach him a lesson for coming into Prince K. Rool territory! (Prince K. Rool walks up to Bully Bill) Prince K. Rool: Hey Bully Bill! Bully Bill: Who's Bully Bill? I am Bulbus Berry Booty. (Okay what the f**k was that name?) Prince K. Rool: Try to protect yourself! But it won't work! As I will rat you out! Bully Bill: How about we settle this like men? Prince K. Rool: I'm listening! Bully Bill: Meet me at the park after school! Prince K. Rool: Alright! (A few hours later. A bunch of kids are seen at the park with Prince K. Rool and Bully Bill in the middle) Bully Bill: Its time to finish this! You are gonna pay for suspending me! Prince K. Rool: Like that is gonna happen! Now come over here! Bully Bill: FIGHT ME! (The two then charge at each other but then Bully Bill slips under Prince K. Rool) Prince K. Rool: THE HELL!? Bully Bill: Now for the finishing move! (Bully Bill grabs a can of green beans) Prince K. Rool: What are you doing!? Bully Bill: Karma is a b***h ain't it! (Bully Bill then opens the can of green beans. Jeffy smells it) Jeffy: I SMELL THAT! >:( (Jeffy stomps towards the smell) Prince K. Rool: DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT! Bully Bill: I'm not gonna touch you with it. I'm gonna cover you with it! Prince K. Rool: WHAT?! (Bully Bill throws the can of green beans at Prince K. Rool covering him in it) Prince K. Rool: GROSS! (Jeffy then sees him. His face starts turning red) Jeffy: God damn it! How many times do I have to tell you all! (Jeffy then turns into CRAZY B***H MODE) Jeffy: I HATE GREEN BEANS! (Jeffy charges at Prince) Prince K. Rool: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Jeffy grabs Prince K. Rool and beats him up off screen. He then throws Prince K. Rool making him land on Sonic's car) Sonic: MY CAR! Prince K. Rool: Well it can't get any worse! (Suddenly a bunch of Police surround Prince K. Rool) Prince K. Rool: F**K! (Prince K. Rool then gets arrested. King K. Rool then comes up) K. Rool: The hell happened!? Brooklyn Guy: Well your son apparently framed a kid for bullying, got a kid suspended and destroyed this kid's car! (K. Rool then gets rage like no one ever seen before) K. Rool: PRINCE K. ALEXANDER ROOL! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!? Prince K. Rool: I didn't do it! It was Bully Bill! He framed me! K. Rool: You and your lies! NO MORE VIDEO GAMES FOR 30 DAYS! Prince K. Rool: NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! K. Rool: YES I CAN! I AM YOUR FATHER AND KING OF GAMESTOP! Take him away! (The police then put Prince K. Rool in the car. He then looks at Bully Bill) Prince K. Rool: ONE DAY! I WILL F**KING ARREST YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! Bully Bill: I don't know! Prince K. Rool: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- (Prince K. Rool screams in rage as the police drive away) Toadette: Man! That kid really has anger issues. K. Rool: Yeah! He kinda does! Anyways Bully Bill! I thank you for helping me find out what my son is doing! Bully Bill: Anytime King K! K. Rool: As a reward, I will give you a life time supply of video games, get you unexpelled and get my son expelled! Bully Bill: OHHHHHH! THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD! Wait? How can you get me unexpelled? K. Rool: Heh! You'll see! (It switches to Steinbecks office. K. Rool and Bully Bill enter) Steinbeck: What do you want? K. Rool: My name is King K. Rool! I am the manager of Gamestop! Steinbeck: So? K. Rool: I was wondering if you could unexpell this kid! Steinbeck: No! He made fun of a kid's diss track! K. Rool: What if I gave you 30 video games? Steinbeck: 40! K. Rool: 20! Steinbeck: 30! K. Rool: Okay then! (K. Rool hands Steinbeck the video games) Steinbeck: Alright! Bully Bill is now officially unexpelled! Bully Bill: YES! (It switches back to Y U Dumb Elemantary school) Jackie Chu: Alright crass (for the 3rd f**king time) We are gonna be learning about Mammals! Now can anyone tell me a- (While Jackie Chu is talking. Bully Bill talks to Jeffy) Bully Bill: Hey retard! How do you feel about me coming back! Jeffy: Happy! Bully Bill: What? Because you miss me? Jeffy: No, it's because I'm happy I'm gonna beat some more *ss! COME HERE B***H! (Jeffy beats up Bully Bill) Jackie Chu: *sigh* Kids these days! (The camera zooms out of Y U Dumb Elemantary School as beating up sounds are heard) Trivia * This marks the debut of Prince K. Rool. Category:From 2019 Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Prince K. Rool Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Principal Steinbeck Episodes Category:Banzai Bill Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:King K. Rool Episodes